Owlowiscious
Owlowiscious( ) is an owl that first appears in Owl's Well That Ends Well and is adopted by Twilight Sparkle. He initially raises Spike's suspicions, but eventually helps Twilight in rescuing Spike from another dragon. He appears again in the episodes May the Best Pet Win!, Magic Duel, Just for Sidekicks, and Games Ponies Play.__TOC__ Name After the owl's first appearance on the show, Lauren Faust clarified on her deviantART page comment section that his name is spelled "Owlowiscious", though "it probably should have been Owloysius", which is closer to the real name "Aloysius". On Twitter, Jayson Thiessen used "Owlowiscious" in November 2011 and Cathy Weseluck used "Owlicious" in June 2012. The spelling "Owloysius" is used in the tags and description of a clip from Owl's Well That Ends Well uploaded by Hasbro's mylittlepony YouTube channel in September 2011 and in a question posted by Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page in February 2012. In the 2012 trading cards, the owl's own card uses "Owlowiscious" and lists it as a trademark, while the Golden Oaks Library card uses "Owloysius". Depiction in the series Character design and personality Owlowiscious' character design stands out from other males in the series for having pronounced eyelashes, while other males do not. He is intelligent enough to understand and perform Twilight's various requests, such as retrieving specific books from bookshelves, though he only hoots and never speaks. He accompanies Twilight throughout the episode, and helps find and rescue Spike from a fully grown dragon, taking great risks in the process. History Owl's Well That Ends Well Owlowiscious first appears when he retrieves one of Twilight Sparkle's papers, which had blown away in the wind. Twilight notes the cold weather outside and invites the owl to spend the night in her house. She spends a good portion of the night working on her paper about comets, with Owlowiscious assisting. The next morning, Spike finds out that Twilight had decided to take Owlowiscious as a "junior assistant", to lessen Spike's workload, since she noticed that he regularly works himself to the point of exhaustion. .]] Spike grows quite jealous of Owlowiscious, outwardly proclaiming that he suspects Owlowiscious is trying to replace him as Twilight's assistant. His worries only deepen when Twilight rebukes him after Owlowiscious discovers a book that Spike had accidentally burned by sneezing on it and hidden in a bookshelf. Fearing for his position as Twilight's assistant, Spike attempts to frame Owlowiscious for killing a mouse using ketchup and one of Opalescence's toy mice in hopes that Twilight would be angry with Owlowiscious and get rid of him. However, Twilight and Owlowiscious walk in on Spike while he's still preparing the "crime scene", and Twilight expresses disappointment in Spike's actions. Distraught, Spike decides to run away to the Everfree Forest. Later that night, Owlowiscious helps Twilight find and rescue Spike from a fully-grown dragon, whom Spike had enraged by intruding in his cave and eating his gemstones. Owlowiscious gives Spike an opportunity to escape by distracting the dragon. Once Spike is out of the cave, Owlowiscious once again helps out Twilight and Spike by guiding them through the dark and obstructed path through the forest. Once they reach safety, Twilight explains that Owlowiscious was able to track Spike down by following his footprints, which were stained with ketchup from Spike's earlier framing attempt. In the end, Spike realizes with Twilight's help that Owlowiscious was never trying to replace him, but instead served as her nighttime assistant while he was asleep. Spike apologizes for his actions to the two, with an apology in return from Twilight for not realizing how sensitive Spike can be. May the Best Pet Win! Owlowiscious appears again in May the Best Pet Win!, first in Rainbow Dash's nightmare and then at the Pony Pet Playdate along with the other ponies' pets. He tags along with Twilight Sparkle through most of the episode. Season three Owlowiscious appears in Magic Duel, trying to gather the falling books when Trixie turns the Golden Oaks Library upside-down. He next appears in Just for Sidekicks, where he first watches Spike preparing a jewel cake, and subsequently eating his own ingredients, despite the owl's warnings. He then becomes the last pet volunteered to be looked after, and spends much of the episode being the level-headed 'sane one' among the rambunctious pets. He and Spike are shown to have developed a good friendship at this point. Depiction in comics Owlowiscious appears in comic book issue #1 on page 3. He is featured on the issue's Cover A, which is itself featured on the issue's Midtown Comics exclusive Cover RE. Merchandise One Hasbro toy of Twilight Sparkle comes with an unnamed owl figurine. This owl, however, is pink and has a different body shape. Gallery See also * References pl:Sowalicja